Day Dream
by byun14
Summary: Ada yang masih ingat dengan Yang Hongwon a.k.a YoungB pemenang High School Rapper. Cerita ini menggunakan dia sebagai pemerannya bersama Mark Lee salah satu rapper Boy Group NCT. BxB, DLDR


Satu cerita lama yang dulu tidak jadi di update karena Hongwon lolos ke final HSR. Jujur cerita ini hadir karena awalnya aku berpikir kalau Hongwon tidak akan lolos dan kalah dari Hamin. Tapi ketakutan saya salah dan akhirnya endingnya cerita ini aku ganti.

Cerita ini aku up karena ada yang PM saya bilang kangen sama cerita HongMark. Jadi akhirnya aku up saja sebagai pengobat rindu. Maaf kalau berantakan dan feelnya gak maksimal. Maaf juga untuk typo karena edit dadakan.

Special for xoxojung00, terima kasih masih menikmati karyaku yah

Semua character dalam cerita ini bukan punyaku, yui cuman pinjam nama mereka aja.

buat yang nggak suka bisa jangan maksa baca yah

.

.

 **Yui**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **Day Dreaming**

 **.**

 **Yang Hongwon x Mark Lee**

 **YoungB x Mark**

 **.**

.

Mungkin kini bagi seorang Yang Hongwon menjadi seorang juara bukan lagi hal yang begitu penting karena nyatanya dia sudah memenangkan hal lebih berharga dan tak terduga sebelumnya.

.

.

Kompetisi adalah hal yang wajar saat disana ada kemenangan dan kekalahan. Saat kau mengikuti sebuah kompetisi kau harus siap dengan semua risiko yang akan kau hadapi karena hanya ada dua hal yang diterima. Menang atau kalah, kalau kau tak sanggup untuk menjadi pemenang maka kau harus menerima sebuah kekalahan. Dan Hongwon hanya bisa diam dan menerima kekalahannya dalam kompetisi yang diadakan oleh Mnet. Namun, dia tak pernah menyesalinya meski dia sempat merasa sedih dan sedikit kecewa.

Pagi yang terasa berbeda bagi seorang Yang Hongwon. Semalam dia mengalami kekalahan dari seorang Choi Hamin dalam kompetisi dan pagi ini dia memenangkan sebuah hadiah terindah dalam hidupnya. Matanya menatap sesosok yang sudah menemaninya semalam. Senyum di wajahnya merekah dan dia merasa semua kekalahannya semalam tak ada apa-apanya. Tangan Hongwon perlahan menyentuh surai blonde di hadapannya dengan lembut. Ahh dia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

"Jangan menggauku Donghyuck-ah" senyum Hongwon semakin terkembang dan dengan berani dia melayangkan sebuah kecupan di kening sosok yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Marasa terusik dalam tidurnya Mark membuka matanya perlahan dan dia mengerjap beberapa kali sampai akhirnya kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya. Dia menatap horror sosok yang sedang tersenyum di hadapannya ini. Dia segera meraih selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan bernapas lega semua masih sama dan lengkap. Dia memejamkan kembali matanya dan berusaha mencari kenyamanan dengan mendekat pada sosok dia hadapannya.

"Hei ini sudah siang" ujar Hongwon dengan suara beratnya

"Aku masih mengantuk hyung" balsa Mark dengan manja

"Kau tak punya jadwal hari ini?" tanya Hongwon kemudian

"Seingatku aku mulai jadwal hari ini pukul 1 siang" jawab Mark seadanya

"Benarkah? Dan kita akan tidur seharian?" tanya Hongwon seraya menyingkirkan helaian Mark yang ada di keningnya. Mark yang awalnya memejamkan matanya langsung membukanya dan menatap Hongwon dengan sangsi. Hongwon yang melihtanya hanya tersenyum, menggoda Mark itu sangat menyenangkan.

"Memang hyung mau melakukan apa kalau tidak tidur?" tanya Mark menatap Hongwon yang masih tersenyum

"Kita bisa keluar untuk jalan-jalan" jawab Hongwon

"Aku sedang malas, setelah ini jadwalku masih padat" tolak Mark dengan tawaran Hongwon

"Memang kau tak mau makan?" tanya Hongwon lagi berusaha mengajak Mark untuk beranjak dari kasur

"Aku masih mau tidur dulu, lagian ini masih pukul 6.39 hyung" tawaran Hongwon kembali ditolak oleh Mark membuatnya menyerah

"Baiklah tidur saja lagi" ujar Hongwon dan menarik Mark semakin mendekat padanya.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan Hongwon yang diam seraya memainkan helaian rambut Mark dengan sayang. Mark tak bisa lagi tidur dan dia membuka kembali matanya menatap Hongwon yang masih dengan kegiatannya. Tangan Mark bergerak dan menyentuh pipi Hongwon membuatnya tersadar dan menatap Mark.

"Apa hyung baik-baik saja?" tanya Mark dan Hongwon tersenyum mendengarnya

"Aku baik saja seperti yang kau lihat bukan?" balas Hongwon memberikan senyuman kecil pada Mark

"Yang disini?" tanya Mark lagi seraya menyentuh dada Hongwon yang membuatnya tersenyum

"Kau tahu aku mungkin tak memenangkan kompetisi itu tapi aku mendapatkan hadiah terbaik selama aku hidup" masih dengan senyumnya Hongwon membalas pertanyaan lain Mark. Sejujurnya Hongwon sedikit merasa heran karena Mark begitu khawatir padahal dia yang kalah saja merasa tak begitu peduli.

"Eihhh hyung sedang menggombal" balas Mark setelah mendengar perkataan Hongwon

"Sungguh, untuk apa aku menggombal aku serius" terang Hongwon dengan menatap serius pada Mark

"Berhenti menatapku begitu" ujar Mark setelahnya

"Kenapa?" tanya Hongwon dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Aish, aku malu" dengus Mark lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain

"Bagaimana bisa kau begitu menggemaskan" ujar Hongwon lalu menangkup pipi Mark dan menciuminya

"Ya!" seru Mark karena Hongwon yang menciumi wajahnya

"Aku merasa sudah menang karena mendapatkanmu" celetuk Hongwon

"Tapi aku bukan barang untuk dimenangkan" balas Mark dengan wajah datarnya

"Memang, tapi kau sosok yang patut untuk diperjuangkan" ujar Hongwon membalasnya dengan santai

"Eihh thats to cheese" balas Mark

"Tapi pipimu memerah" goda Hongwon setelah melihat pipi Mark memerah

"Hyung~~" rengek Mark kemudian dan Hongwon hanya bisa tertawa karenanya

.

Hari semakin siang dan matahari semakin bersinar terang. Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum Mark dijemput manajernya. Dia sudah selesai mandi dan sekarang meminjam pakaian Hongwon. Wajah Mark terasa memanas hanya karena mencium aroma Hongwon di pakaian yang dikenakannya. Dia sedang menunggu Hongwon yang masih di dalam kamar mandi. Iseng Mark meraih ponsel Hongwon dan mengambil beberapa selca. Dia tersenyum sendiri dan kemudian memutar lagu yang dinyanyikan Hongwon di pemilihan wakil wilayah pertama.

Hongwon menarik Mark yang menggunakan matel dan masker untuk menyamar ke sebuah kafe terdekat. Dia dan Mark sama-sama tak bisa memasak maka dari itu mereka memilih mencari makan diluar. Mark memperhatikan kafe yang didatanginya dengan Hongwon dan dia merasa senang karena kafe tersebut tak begitu ramai. Keduanya duduk di meja dekat jendela dan di sudut ruangan. Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri keduanya dan mulai mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana?" tanya Mark di sela acara makan mereka

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hongwon balik

"Kita hanya punya paling tidak 3 jam sebelum manajer hyung menjemput" ujar Mark setelah melirik jamnya

"Mau ke taman bermain?" tawar Hongwon

"Hyung serius?" tanya Mark menatap tak percaya dengan tawaran Hongwon

"Tentu saja"

"Baiklah ayo segera habiskan makanan kita"

"Tak perlu buru-buru" balas Hongwon seraya terkekeh dan Mark hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

.

Hongwon memenuhi ucapannya untuk membawa Mark kr taman bermain. Tapi sungguh ini sangat menyebalkan bagi Mark. Mereka terpakas pergi karena taman bermain terlalu ramai. Akhirnya mereka kini ada di kawasan sungai han. Mark sedari tadi menekuk wajahnya membuat Hongwon tak bisa tidak tersenyum karenanya.

"Tidak perlu menekuk wajahmu begitu, seperti tak pernah ke taman bermain saja" ujar Hongwon karena sedari tadi Mark hanya menekuk wajahnya

"Memang tak pernah" sahut Mark singkat

"Okay, aku minta maaf tapi disana terlalu ramai tadi" ucap Hongwon berusaha membujuk Mark suapaya tidak terus merajuk

"Sudahlah aku sudah tak mood" balas Mark masih menekuk wajahnya

"Mau ice cream?" tawar Hongwon

"Aku bukan akan kecil hyung" balas Mark sambil mendengus

"Benarkah, lalu yang biasanya merajuk kalau bukan anak kecil apa" kini giliran Hongwon yang membalasnya

"Haiss kau benar-benar memperburuk suasana" ujar Mark kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan Hongwon yang menatap tak percaya padanya. Dia sungguh tak menyangka seorang Mark Lee bisa merajuk. Anak itu tipa yang akan memendam semua kekesalannya sendiri, tapi kali ini.

.

Mark terus berjalan dan menggerutu sebal tentang Hongwon dan taman bermain. Dia bahkan mengabaikan bahwa Hongwon tak mengikutinya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Kepalanya beredar mencari keberadaan Hongwon yang tak bisa ditemukannya.

"Dia meninggalkanku? Tidak mengejarku? Dasar menyebalkan" gerutu Mark saat tak melihat Hongwon mengejarnya

"Siapa yang kau sebut menyebalkan itu?" sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinga Mark membuatnya cukup terkejut

"Ini dan jangan marah-marah terus, kau jadi seperti anak gadis" ujar Hongwon kemudian seraya menyodorkan ice cream padanya

"Hyung menyebutku anak gadis?" tanya Mark dengan nada tak terima

"Aku kan bilang seperti anak gadis" balas Hongwon dengan santainya

"Mau tidak?" tanya Hongwon menggoda Mark yang akhirnya menyambar ice cream di tangan Hongwon.

.

Mereka duduk di bangku yang disediakan dan memakan ice cream dalam tenang. Mark sebenarnya merasa sebal karena dia tak bisa menikmati wahana dan membuat banyak momen bersama Hongwon. Dia jarang memiliki waktu luang yang banyak sebagai seorang idol. Apalagi sekarang Hongwon sudah tidak menjadi bagian dari High School Rapper lagi menjadi kenyataan yang menyedihkan. Tidak akan ada lagi yang memberikan pujian dan pembenaran atas kesalahan rap yang dilakukannya.

Hongwon sedari tadi memperhatikan raut wajah Mark yang berubah menjadi sendu. Dia tahu ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran Mark. Dia menyeka sudut bibit Mark yang kotor karena ice cream untuk menarik perhatiannya. Hongwon tersenyum dan Mark malah mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresi itu?" tanya Hongwon saat melihat ekspresi Mark

"Kenapa hyung terlihat tidak sedih sama sekali?" kini Mark malah kembali bertanya

"Apa yang harus aku sedihkan? Masalah kekalahan dari osshun?" tanya Hongwon lagi memahami maksud Mark

"Apa hyung tak berpikir kalau hyung kalah kita tidak akan bisa sering bertemu" ujar Mark dengan nada lirih tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Hongwon

"Kau takut rindu padaku?" tanya Hongwon dengan nada tak percaya

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa harus bertanya" balas Mark dengan wajah datar

"Hey, aku bisa menemuimu bahkan saat kau memiliki jadwal untuk melepas rindu"

"Agensi pasti tak mengijikan karena akan menarik perhatian para pemburu berita"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyelinap ke dorm mu saja" celetuk Hongwon dengan santainya

"Hyung!" seru Mark mendengar ucapan Hongwon

"Kita masih bisa berhubungan melalui media sosial, chatting, juga bertelepon kenapa begitu khawatir?"

"Entahlah hanya aku merasa akan sulit bertemu denganmu"

"Tenang saja tak perlu takut aku akan menyempatkan diri untuk menemuimu di waktu luangmu saja"

"Lalu siapa yang akan memberikan komentar dari penampilanku?"

"Kau masih memiliki Giriboy dan Chulgu hyung jangan khawatir"

"Hanya akan ada aku dan mereka tak ada yang lain"

"Berjuanglah, mungkin memang sulit tapi aku tahu kau memiliki kemampuan"

"Harusnya hyung yang masuk di final, seharusnya aku menantang Hamin waktu itu"

"Hey apa yang kau katakan"

"Tapi—"

"Ssttt jangan katakan apa-apa lagi, kau tahu aku bahkan tak menyesal kalah dari seorang osshun, asal kau tahu bukankah Swings hyung sudah bilang kalau aku adalah seorang profesional sejak awal" terang Hongwon menyela kalimat Mark

"Aku tak membutuhkan kemenangan itu, aku sudah mendapatkanmu sebegai kemenanganku, aku mendapatkanmu sebagai malaikatku jadi untuk apa aku memusingkan kekalahan itu, jangan menjadikan kekalahanku sebegai beban untukmu, jangan berpikir seperti itu mengerti" lanjutnya saat Mark masihdiam

"tapi"

"Cukup! Sekarang YoungB atau Osshun?" sela Hongwo lagi karena tak mau mendengar ocehan Mark tentang kekalahannya

"Eohh?" bingung Mark menatap Hongwon

"Ayo jawab YoungB atau Osshun?" tanya Hongwon lagi

"Tentu saja Yang Hongwon" jawab Mark dengan pasti

"Kalau begitu aku sudah menjadi juara dan pemenang mengerti" ujar Hongwon setelah mendengar jawaban dari Mark

"Apa-apaan itu" ucap Mark tak terima

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh" balas Hongwon menunjukkan ekspresi seriusnya

"Aku tetap tak percaya, kau bilang punya rasa pada Moon Jihyo waktu itu" celetuk Mark kemudian

"Ahhh, apa sekarang kau sedang cemburu" ucap Hongwon menggoda Mark setelah anak itu tiba-tiba menyebut nama Jihyo

"Tidak siapa yang cemburu" elak Mark

"Benarkah?" "Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi Jihyo saja" ujar Hongwon seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya

"Ya!" seru Mark lalu menarik ponsel Hongwon

"Aku hanya bercanda, lagi pula itu hanya permainan kau tak perlu khawatir" terang Hongwon dan tersenyum melihat wajah sebal Mark. Matanya melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukka pukul 13.34 membuat dirinya menghela napas. Dia menatap Mark cukup lama lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Mark heran

"Kau harus kembali dengan segala jadwalmu sebagai idol" jawab Hongwon sambil tersenyum padanya

"Kenapa cepat sekali" keluh Mark yang masih ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hongwon

Tak apa jangan bersedih begitu kita masih bisa bertemu" balas Hongwon berusaha memberikan semangat

"Tapi pasti sulit" celetuk Mark dengan sebal

"Sudah ayo, nanti manajermu marah" ajak Hongwon berusaha membujuk Mark agar mau diantar pulang

"Aku akan memintanya menjemput di sini saja" ujar Mark kemudian

"Terserah padamu saja"

.

Mark dan Hongwon duduk lagi di bangku lain masih di kawasan sungai han. Meraka masih mengobrolkan beberapa hal mulai dari HSR, dickids crew dan dunia rap lainnya. Setelah lewat 30 menit manajer Mark datang dan mereka berpisah. Mark memeluk Hongwon sesaat lalu segera menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya. Hongwon hanya bisa membungkuk sopan pada manajer Mark dengan tatapan blank. Itu semua karena Mark membisikkan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

"Aku pasti merindukanmu, I love you YoungB" itulah yang Mark bisikkan hingga Hongwon merasa dirinya sudah tak berpijak lagi di bumi.

"Sialan kau Mark Lee" umpat Hongwon seraya mengusak kasar rambutnya. Dia yakin Mark menyimpan sisi evil dengan begitu baik dibalik wajah dan tingkah angeilicnya.

.

.

Plak

"Aduh!" Hongwon mengaduh setelah merasakan sakit di belakang kepalanya

"Kau sedang melamun?" tanya Luda menatap tak percaya padanya

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" tanya Hongwon mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Luda

"Sudah mau pukul sebelas malam" jawab Luda dengan santainya

"Apa? Aku pergi dulu" seru Hongwon dan langsung pergi begitu saja

"Hey! Ada apa denganmu?" pertanyaan Luda hanya menjadi angin lalu karena Hongwon sudah pergi

.

Hongwon berlari begitu cepat berusaha sampai di tempat yang sudah dijanjikannya untuk bertemu seseorang. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sempat-sempatnya melamun selama itu tadi. Napasnya benar-benar berantakan dan peluhnya mulai membasahi pakaian yang dipakainya. Matanya beredar mencari keberadaan sosok yang diajaknya bertemu disini. Rasa khawatir dan ketakutan Hongwon mulai menjadi, karena belum menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. 23.28 matanya terus beredar semakin khawatir karena waktu semakin larut.

"Lamunan sialan, kalau memang dengan kalah kemarin aku bisa bersamanya mungkin aku memilih kalah saja" umpat Hongwon dengan nada frustasi

"YoungB hyung!" sebuah seruan membuat Hongwon segera menolehkan kepalanya. Senyum di bibirnya mengembang dan dia segera berlari menuju sosok yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

Grep

Hongwon memeluk sosok itu saat mereka sudah saling berhadapan. Dia mengabaikan kondisi bajunya yang basah karena keringat. Dia begitu khawatir kalau sosok yang dipeluknya tidak datang malam ini. Sosok yang ada di dalam pelukkannya memberontak supaya dilepaskan. Mereka bertatapan sejenak dan Hongwon tersenyum begitu lembut.

"Kenapa tak bawa ponsel?" tanya sosok itu sebal

"Maaf sepertinya aku melupakannya" jawab Hongwon seadanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"Aku sudah menghubungi hyung kalau aku terlambat, tapi karena hyung tak bawa ponsel aku jadi buru-buru kemari" ujar Mark masih dengan wajah sebal

"Maaf, aku tadi terlalu semangat dan buru-buru jadi lupa tak membawanya"  
"Kenapa hyung begitu berkeringat?" tanya Mark kemudian saat menyadari tubuh Hongwon yang berkeringat cukup banyak

"Tak apa hehehe" elah Hongwon sambil nyengir

.

Hongwon tersenyum menatap sosok di sampingnya yang sedari tadi bercerita dengan semangat. Karena merasa diperhatikan sosok itu menoleh dan mendengus mendapati wajah bodoh Hongwon yang tersenyum sambil menatapnya.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, hyung terlihat seperti orang idiot" ujar Mark merasa tak nyaman karena Hongwon yang terus memandangnya

"Aku tak masalah idiot karenamu" celetuk Hongwon

"Euhhhh" balas Mark menunjukkan ekspresi geli

"Mark Lee" panggil Hongwon dengan tiba-tiba

"Mwo?" sahut Mark karena reflek

"Kau lebih senang dengan YoungB apa Osshun?" tanya Hongwon sambil menatap serius Mark

"Hyung bertanya lagi?" ujar Mark dengan nada bosan karena Hongwon sudah menanyakan hal itu beberapa kali padanya

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan" balas Hongwon dengan cengirannya

"Kalian berbeda, punya keunggulan masing-masing dan bagiku hyung lebih menyebalkan" jelas Mark seadanya

"Jadi kau memilih Osshun?" tanya Hongwon membuat kesimpulan sendiri

"Kapan aku mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Mark balik

"Ayolah Mark jawab dengan pasti" rengek Hongwon yang sukses membuat Mark menatapnya aneh

"Hyung kenapa sih" heran Mark dengan kelakuan Hongwon saat ini

"Kita akan sama-sama berdiri di final nanti, dan aku bertanya sekali lagi siapa yang dimatamu paling baik?" tanya Hongwon lagi

"Semuanya baik dan bagus makanya ada di final" jawab Mark seadanya karena ingin menggoda Hongwon

"Mark Lee!" seru Hongwon dengan nada frustasi

"Tentu saja YoungB yang terbaik" bisik Mark kemudian meninggalkan Hongwon yang terdiam

"Ya! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan" seru Hongwon dan segera mengejar Mark yang berlari menjauh.

.

Hongwon mentertawakan pemikirannya untuk memilih kalah supaya bisa mendapatkan Mark. Awalnya memang itu jauh lebih baik karena Mark hanya akan melihatnya. Tapi, setelahnya dia berpikir ulang kalau dirinya memenangkan keduanya itu jauh lebih sempurna. Dia pernah mendengar Mark memuji Osshun makanya dia bertanya siapa yang lebih baik. Dia memang egois karena hanya mau Mark melihatnya saja.

Grep

Hongwon menangkap Mark dan mereka tertawa bersama. Mungkin di antara mereka masih belum ada iktan apa-apa tapi, Hongwon pastikan setelah final HSR dia akan mendapatkan keduanya. Kemenangannya dan juga Marknya. Lamunan tak penting Hongwon tidak akan pernah terjadi apalagi tentang kekalahannya dari Osshun. Berbeda lagi dengan lamunannya tentang mendapatkan Mark, dia akan berjuang untuk bisa mendapatkan anak itu.

.

Matanya melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukka pukul 00.34 membuat dirinya menghela napas. Dia menatap Mark cukup lama lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Mark

"Kau harus kembali dengan segala jadwalmu sebagai idol" jawab Hongwon sambil tersenyum

"Kenapa cepat sekali" keluh Mark yang masih ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hongwon

"Tak apa jangan bersedih begitu kita masih bisa bertemu" balas Hongwon berusaha memberikan semangat

"Tapi pasti sulit" celetuk Mark dengan sebal

"Sudah ayo, nanti manajermu marah" ajak Hongwon berusaha membujuk Mark agar mau diantar pulang

"Aku akan memintanya menjemput di sini saja" ujar Mark kemudian

"Terserah padamu saja"

.

Mark dan Hongwon duduk lagi di bangku lain masih di kawasan sungai han. Mereka masih mengobrolkan beberapa hal mulai dari HSR, dickids crew dan dunia rap lainnya. Setelah lewat 30 menit manajer Mark datang dan mereka berpisah. Mark memeluk Hongwon sesaat lalu segera menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya. Hongwon hanya bisa membungkuk sopan pada manajer Mark dengan tatapan blank. Itu semua karena Mark membisikkan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

"Aku pasti merindukanmu, YoungB" itulah yang Mark bisikkan hingga Hongwon merasa dirinya sudah tak berpijak lagi di bumi.

"Sialan kau Mark Lee" umpat Hongwon seraya mengusak kasar rambutnya. Dia yakin Mark menyimpan sisi evil dengan begitu baik dibalik wajah dan tingkah angeilicnya. Dan Hongwon merasakan dejavu dari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Hampir semuanya sama dengan apa yang dilamunkannya tadi. Tidak semua hanya ada beberapa bagian yang berbeda tapi, semua searara menerbangakannya.

.

.

.

Hanya oneshot, nanti kalau bisa lanjut lagi yah syukur hehehe

Salam buat yang sayang sama YoungB dan Mark. BTW HSR season2 udah mulai dapat 3 episode tapi aku belum nonton semuanya. Beberapa wajah lama yang datang lagi membuatku senang, skill mereka benar-benar berkembang jauh lebih baik.

.

.

Terima kasih yang sudah datang dan mampir apalagi meninggalkan jejak :)

kritik dan saran selalu diterima

lovely peace Kang hye hoon/ Yui


End file.
